Cómo Debería Acabar La Película De La Jungla
by The J.A.M. a.k.a. Numbuh i
Summary: Una petición de mis lectores de Latinoamérica. Aquí está como yo pienso —y espero— que sea el final de La Película De La Jungla que viene pronto. (¡SÍ! ¡La producción ha sido confirmada! Trata con un asunto que pocos autores han tratado de resolver. Un one-shot con Arnold/Helga y un poco de Gerald/Phoebe. Traducción de mi historia "How The Jungle Movie Should End". UNIVERSO ALTERNO
1. Chapter 1

[…unWARP!]

Buenas tardes.

Después de mucho moler de algunos amigos cercanos —compañeros aficionados de Hey Arnold!— que me _rogaron_ que escribiera un fanfic de HA!, finalmente se me ocurrió una idea. Se trata de un asunto acerca de la Película de la Jungla de la que rara vez se ha hablado o incluso considerado, pero se tratará en profundidad en este cuento único.

¡Y LA PELÍCULA DE LA JUNGLA FINALMENTE VA A SER PRODUCIDA! ¡Sólo espero que el final se parezca a este cuento único, aunque sea un poquito!

Y sí, sé que el epílogo va al final de una historia. Pero eso es lo que es este fanfic: el final de una historia. Es por eso que el capítulo tiene ese título.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Toran Caudell

Francesca Marie Smith

en

 **CÓMO DEBERÍA ACABAR LA PELÍCULA DE LA JUNGLA**

con

Craig Bartlett como Miles

Antoinette Stella como Stella

Jamil Walker Smith como Gerald

Anndi McAfee como Phoebe

y Dan Butler como el Señor Simmons

Editado por Lord Malachite

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

—¡NO ES JUSTO!

El grito de Helga causó que prácticamente todas las aves cercanas huyeran de repente, como si estuvieran en pánico.

—¡A MÍ NUNCA ME TOCA EL FINAL FELIZ! ¿ACASO MI VIDA ES SOLO UN ENORME CHISTE? ¿ACASO NO ES MÁS QUE UNA _BROMA PESADA CÓSMICA_? ¿ACASO NACÍ SOLAMENTE PARA QUE EL UNIVERSO TUVIERA ALGUIEN DE QUIEN REÍRSE?

Ella sopló y resopló, desahogando su rabia en la jungla a su alrededor, y el universo en general.

—¡PUES VAMOS, UNIVERSO! TÚ TE HAS REÍDO DE MÍ, ¿ENTONCES QUÉ _MÁS_ TIENES RESERVADO PARA MÍ? ¿UNA ENFERMEDAD INCURABLE Y MORTAL? ¿UN ACCIDENTE EN EL QUE MUERO ESTÚPIDAMENTE? ¿OTRO ATAQUE DE AMNESIA DONDE NO RECUPERO LA MEMORIA HASTA QUE TENGA NOVENTA AÑOS? ¡PUES ÉNTRALE! ¡YA NO TENGO MIEDO DE NADA! ¡SÓLO INTÉNTALO, Y VERÁS SI NO RECIBES UN CONTRAGOLPE! ¡VOY A…!

Sus amenazas de repente se interrumpieron con una bocanada cuando su torso repentinamente se vio envuelto por un par de brazos, y el dueño de esos brazos la abrazó por detrás muy amorosamente. La niña cubrió las manos del que la abrazaba con sus propias manos temblorosas, y su colapso continuó:

—¡Es…tan injusto…! —sollozó—. ¿Por qué debo separarme de ti tan pronto…? ¡Y también justo después de que declaramos nuestro amor eterno el uno al otro!

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció mientras lloraba, haciendo que cayeran pedazos de vegetación seca de su vestido rosa, ya desteñido y algo roto. Ella bajó la cabeza, pero su moño rosa, ahora atado en su cola de caballo recientemente adquirida, mantuvo su pelo rubio detrás de ella.

—Es totalmente injusto…

Ella no podía evitar temblar cuando la persona abrazándola habló.

 _Su voz siempre tenía ese efecto sobre ella, por lo que no quería volver a escucharla y no sentir como si se estuviera derritiendo._

Él también estaba llorando, por la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía junto con el de ella.

—Pero…Helga…son…¡son _mis padres_! Ellos…¡ellos _quieren_ que me quede con ellos! Después de siete años de estar separados…yo…yo quiero quedarme con ellos…es injusto que tengamos que elegir…no quiero tener que elegir…pero…tú sabes lo mucho que significa para mí encontrar a mis padres. No puedo simplemente…dejarlos. No es que no seas lo suficiente para mí, Helga. Nadie podría serlo.

Ella se estremeció con mayor intensidad cuando los brazos de su amado la apretaron con más fuerza, y su rostro presionó entre sus hombros. Forzándose a calmarse por un momento, ella respondió:

—Ar…Arnold…tú… _no deberías_ tener que elegir. Tú _deberías_ estar con tus padres, por supuesto…después de todo, ellos te aman…se preocupan por ti…nunca se emborrachan o te ignoran o se olvidan de tu nombre o te llaman por el nombre de tu inexistente hermano mayor …

—Helga…

—No…mi amado Cabeza De Balón…yo…yo soy la villana aquí…Yo soy la chica mala que sólo está siendo egoísta. Quiero decir…es completamente _mal_ —ella rechinó los dientes— de mi parte pedirte que regreses conmigo a Hillwood…es… _mal_ de mi parte arrancarte del abrazo amoroso de tus padres por segunda vez…es…tan _mal_ de mi parte…estoy equivocada… _tan completamente equivocada_ …demonios, yo…no debería…desearte de la manera en que te deseo…después de todo, ni siquiera estamos en secundaria todavía…es…demasiado…demasiado pronto…para nosotros…supongo…

Arnold tuvo suficiente.

La soltó de su abrazo, y con fuerza le dio la vuelta para que ella lo viera de frente.

—Helga…

Ella no podía soportar ser arrancada de él, así que fue ella quien lo abrazó ahora.

—¡Es que…duele… _tanto_!

Su lamento fue repentinamente truncado cuando el chico puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y la empujó para separarse; no tanto como para romper su abrazo, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Y crees que a mí no me duele nada? —la regañó con una ira que ella rara vez veía, pero que ciertamente había causado que se enamorara de él _aún más_ , ya que demostraba que su amado ya no era más un tapete, sino un chico. Un chico que, aunque siempre veía el lado bueno de todo y trataba de ser amigo de todos, ya _no_ permitiría que lo manipularan.

 _Nunca más._

Los ojos de Arnold brillaron tanto con enojo como con pasión al continuar:

—¿Crees que ya me olvidé de todo lo que pasó en el último mes? ¿Crees que no estoy agradecido contigo por ayudarme a encontrar a mis padres? ¿Por ayudarme a derrotar a La Sombra? ¿Por ayudarme a rescatar a la Gente de Ojos Verdes _y_ encontrar El Corazón? —relajó su agarre en sus hombros, y lo cambió por caricias lentas mientras sus ojos se suavizaron—. ¿Crees que olvidé…lo que ambos descubrimos? ¿Que se me olvidó que descubrí…que realmente me gustas…que _me gustas-gustas_ …que yo… _te amo_ …? —vaciló por un momento—. ¿Qué te amo por quien eres cuando eres honesta conmigo? ¿Que descubrimos…uno al otro? ¿De veras crees que me olvidé por completo esos dos días en los que estuvimos solos en la jungla, recuperándonos de nuestras heridas…y todo lo que hicimos?

A Helga le dio un escalofrío.

Él sonrió al recordar:

—Todo lo que hicimos…todo lo que _pudimos_ haber hecho…todo…el amor que compartimos…por causa de todo eso, ya no teníamos dolor…ya no estábamos perdidos…no teníamos preocupaciones de nada…éramos sólo…tú…y yo…juntos…tan…enamorados…

Era el turno de Arnold de tener escalofríos.

Helga sabía que él sentía tanto dolor como ella. Después de todo, con todo el amor que habían compartido, era lógico que también compartiesen todas las demás emociones y sentimientos; venía con el paquete, razonó; y ella igual lo aceptó, siempre y cuando dase a entender que los dos finalmente habían encontrado el verdadero amor entre ellos. El que Arnold lo estuviera diciendo —haciéndolo parte de su realidad y no sólo un sueño o fantasía para ser olvidada— hizo que Helga apenas pudiese contener su estrepitoso corazón.

Por un rato, los dos niños rubios simplemente se abrazaron y lloraron, parados en medio de la jungla, y completamente solos, salvo por las aves que se fueron reuniendo a su alrededor otra vez y anunciaron su presencia mediante sus diversas canciones y llamadas.

No sabían por cuánto tiempo se quedaron allí, pero finalmente, Arnold habló:

—Yo he…tratado de encontrar una solución a este problema. Yo…realmente… _realmente_ lo intenté. _Siempre_ he podido encontrar soluciones a los problemas de todos los demás…pero…parece que cuando se trata de los míos…yo…nunca puedo hacerlo bien…

Ella sollozó.

 _Él TENÍA que tener razón._

—Helga…yo…tengo que quedarme. Así que…por favor…no te culpes a ti misma. No es tu culpa. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Nada de lo que pasó aquí, y ciertamente nada de lo que pasa en tu casa…o de lo que tus padres hacen o no por ti. Si…si te puedes llevar a casa _una_ cosa de este viaje…entonces espero que sea el aceptar el hecho de que _no_ es tu culpa. Eres una chica fuerte…maravillosa…hermosa…apasionada… _impresionante_ …y sí, has hecho muchas cosas malas, pero…yo no te culpo por ellas. Ya nunca puedo hacer eso, no ahora que sé toda la verdad. ¿Puedes…puedes hacer eso por mí…y no culparte?

La niña se perdió en el abismo de sus ojos verdes.

 _Maldito seas, Arnold, y tu lógica infalible, y tus peticiones insufribles, pero perfectamente viables._

Sin embargo, ella suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos azul océano:

—Es…está bien, mi amado. Voy a…voy a hacer eso…pero sólo porque _tú_ me lo pediste. Yo…yo sólo deseo que hubiese alguna otra manera…alguna otra solución a nuestro conflicto mutuo…

Su soliloquio fue interrumpido por el repentino zumbido en aumento de una turbina de helicóptero y sus aspas giratorias en la distancia.

Los dos rubios se pusieron rígidos al oír ese sonido, ya que sólo significaba una cosa:

 _La partida de Helga._

—Tal…tal vez…este tiempo separados será saludable para nosotros… —él trató de encontrar _algún_ lado bueno de todo esto—. Después de todo…"la ausencia hace crecer el cariño"…o…¡ah! ¡Ni siquiera _yo_ puedo hacerme creer esa porquería! ¡No puedo seguir mi propio consejo! —gruñó, pisoteando el suelo. Derrotado, se frotó la cara.

Helga sólo podía sostenerlo con ternura y frotar sus hombros suavemente. Sonriendo débilmente, ella le acarició la espalda, colocando su cabeza en su cuello:

—La ausencia hace que el corazón se vuelva ausente, Arnold. Es bueno que, en lo que concierne a ti, yo nunca pienso en otra cosa.

—Sabes, en todo esto… —se frotó la nariz—, yo…creo…que se me pegó un poco de ti…al igual como sucedió cuando salvamos la vecindad.

Helga estaba a punto de decir algo subido de tono cuando él dijo "pegó", pero se vio interrumpida cuando él continuó su comentario:

—¿De veras? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó cuando él terminó su frase.

—Bueno…después de que salvamos la vecindad, me di cuenta de que…sólo soy un niño, y no puedo resolver los problemas de todos…no sin _mucha_ ayuda. Yo…empecé a ser un poco más…bueno… _selectivo_ …a la hora de elegir los problemas que intentaría ayudar, y no, ya sabes, automáticamente tratar de encontrar la solución más rápida y fácil de los problemas de _todos_ , sin importar qué tan grande o insignificante fuera. Y después de todo lo que pasó ahora, me di cuenta de que…bueno…parte de tu actitud es…tener cuidado y ser escéptica…y…bueno…está bien que seas así. Yo…ya no estaré "mirando al mundo a través de lentes color de rosa" nunca más, a pesar de que fue esa actitud la que aseguró que nunca perdiera la esperanza de encontrar a mis padres, y ahora que los encontré…yo…creo que ya no necesitaré ser tan ingenuo y tendré que aceptar el hecho de que hay cosas, aquí en la vida real, que simplemente _no_ se pueden arreglar, o que algunas situaciones realmente _son_ tan malas como algunas personas las describen.

Helga titubeó aquí.

Él suspiró:

—Y…voy a tener que aceptar que…puede que no podamos continuar…nuestra relación, —los dos se estremecieron—. Pero incluso si no podemos, incluso si algo trágico ocurre a ambos o a cualquiera de los dos, eso no va a quitar lo que ya vivimos juntos. No va a quitar lo que sentimos. Y salvo alguna súper amnesia, —sonrió pícaramente— no va a quitar nuestras memorias.

Ella miró a su amado y añadió:

—Yo…supongo que también me has pegado algo de ti todo este tiempo…en más de una manera, —sonrió muy pícaramente, haciéndole temblar con escalofríos una vez más—. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, he aprendido que tal vez, _tal vez_ , en la más oscura de las situaciones, _PUEDE que haya_ un lado positivo en alguna parte…que aunque no _todo_ es de color de rosa, _eso no quiere decir rotundamente que las rosas no existen_ …que tal vez no _todo_ está sin remedio…que _tal vez_ hay una solución, si uno la busca lo suficiente, después de todo, tú…te mantuviste firme y nunca perdiste la esperanza de que algún día encontrarías a tus padres, y los encontraste, y yo me mantuve firme y nunca perdí la esperanza de que algún día me amarías, y ahora me amas. Pero me pregunto, —ella levantó parte de su única ceja— ¿qué habrías hecho si…umm…bueno…te hubieras enterado de que tus padres…umm… —se rascó la nuca— …no…sobrevivieron?

Él también levantó una ceja:

—¿Si me hubiera enterado de que habían muerto? —preguntó contundentemente.

Ella titubeó:

—Bueno…sí… —Él realmente se estaba volviendo cada vez menos ingenuo y menos tonto ahora.

—Bueno, aunque no lo creas, cuando me preparaba para el viaje, esa posibilidad sí surgió en el fondo de mi mente, y por mucho que traté de ignorarla, no se iba, sin importar lo mucho que esperaba lo contrario. Entonces decidí que si yo llegase a descubrir que mis padres habían muerto, iría a sus tumbas, o tan cerca como me fuera posible, me arrodillaría en el suelo, diría una oración, o algo así, un poco…bueno…corta, y les daría las gracias por tenerme y por ayudar a otros hasta el final, y por enseñarme a ayudar a los demás. Me habría dolido, sí, y tu padre hubiera tenido razón al llamarme "chico huérfano" —la niña titubeó nuevamente—, pero…je…el "lado bueno de eso", —rodó los ojos, incrédulo que todavía habría encontrado un lado bueno en una tragedia—, habría sido que yo ya no estaría plagado con la incertidumbre de no saber si estaban vivos o muertos. Los habría dejado descansar, y habría seguido adelante de la mejor manera que pudiese…y continuaría haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a los demás, siempre que se presentara la situación. Después de todo, eso es lo que hicieron. ¿Qué mejor manera de honrar su memoria?

El zumbido de las turbinas del helicóptero se había callado, lo que significaba que había aterrizado, así que los demás ahora se estarían preparando para abordarlo.

Arnold la llevó de vuelta, pero caminaban lentamente, tratando de prolongar sus últimos momentos juntos tanto como fuera posible.

—Y ya que estamos compartiendo, ¿qué habrías hecho si yo hubiera decidido… —fue su turno de frotarse la nuca con nerviosismo— …que…yo…que nosotros…no deberíamos ser una pareja?

—¿Si hubieras rechazado mi amor y decidido no amarme? —Ella podía ser tan contundente como cualquiera, y lo sabía por la manera en que su amado titubeó—. Bueno, yo también tenía mi plan de contingencia, Cabeza De Balón. Si tajadamente me hubieras rechazado, o si te hubieras enamorado de otra chica y esa chica te hubiese amado por igual, —suspiró— yo habría aceptado mi pérdida y probablemente escrito cinco o diez libros de poesía llenos de dolor y angustia de un corazón roto, pero habría aceptado tu decisión y me obligaría a ser feliz por ti. Todavía habría continuado escribiendo poesía, y tal vez habría intentado irme de la ciudad para no torturarme a mí misma cada vez que te mirara, sabiendo que nunca serías mía.

—¿Así que nada drástico? ¿Nada de salir a las cornisas diciendo que saltarías si no salgo en una cita contigo? ¿Nada de planes locos de venganza contra cualquier chica que estuviera conmigo? ¿Nada de tratar de seducirme para enamorarme de ti? —le sonrió pícaramente.

—Mmm, todo es tentador, —ella le golpeó suavemente la nariz con un dedo—. Estoy segura de que habría pensado en todo eso y mucho más. Pero…no. Trataría con mi corazón roto por mi cuenta. Después de todo, eso sería lo más sofisticado para hacer, ¿no? —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pícara, apretando su mano juguetonamente.

—Sí, supongo que lo sería. Aunque tengo que admitir: casi estoy decepcionado, —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente.

—¿Oh? Bueno, tal vez habría tirado a la basura todo lo que tengo de color rosa y elegido un nuevo color favorito. ¿Tal vez azul, como mis ojos? —ella le parpadeó seductoramente.

—No tienes que tener todo de rosa, Helga. Lo que te dije esa mañana fue simplemente una observación cualquiera de un niño de tres años. Nunca dije que el rosa era _mi_ color favorito, —ambos rieron—. Sin embargo, de todos modos, podrías intentar otros colores. Quiero decir, el rosa está bien, pero todavía te amaría si tu ropa fuera azul, verde, naranja…o _a cuadros_ , —se rió entre dientes, y su novia no pudo evitar reír también.

—¿Sabes algo, Cabeza De Balón? —le preguntó—. Quizá intente eso. Aunque, hablando del rosa, sé que nunca me olvidarás, y desde luego yo no te olvidaré, pero todavía me gustaría dejarte el objeto que lo comenzó todo, porque ahora que nos tenemos el uno al otro, yo ya no lo necesitaré más…

Arnold se preguntaba de qué estaba hablando, pero luego la vio llevarse la mano a la nuca y desatar su moño rosado, permitiendo que sus cabellos cayesen libremente sobre su espalda. Luego cuidadosamente dobló la tela, y la puso en sus manos. Él parpadeó antes de cerrar sus manos alrededor del preciado tesoro, su enlace más antiguo a Helga Pataki que hasta hace muy poco ni siquiera sabía que tenía. El moño de Helga era tan valioso para él como su propia gorra —y literalmente podía sentir la importancia del mismo mientras descansaba en sus manos indignas.

—Tal vez…cuando llegue a casa, probaré con uno azul. Hará juego con mis ojos—, suspiró.

El chico se detuvo y miró el moño invaluable en sus manos. También suspiró, cerró los ojos y dijo:

—Lo…lo hará. Estoy seguro de que te verás hermosa con él, —pero entonces, se quitó su pequeña gorra azul, y la puso en las manos de la chica—. La única razón por la que no solté esto fue porque mis padres me lo dieron cuando era un bebé, y era la única conexión que tenía con ellos durante todos estos años. Pero ahora que finalmente los encontré…yo…tampoco lo necesitaré. Quiero que lo guardes…porque por mucho tiempo fue parte de mí…así que ahora podrás guardar una parte de mí donde quiera que vayas.

La chica se quedó mirando la gorra atesorada, y no podía dejar de temblar, y luego su escalofrío se convirtió en un estremecimiento, lo que llevó a sus labios a tiritar fuera de control, lo que la llevó a otro ataque de llanto angustiado.

—¡OH, ARNOLD…!

Ella lo aplastó con otro abrazo apasionado, y le plantó un beso en sus labios que fácilmente superó el que le dio en la azotea del edificio de la FTI.

Él también lloró amargamente, y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.

Los dos rubios hubieran continuado besándose indefinidamente, y tal vez colapsado en el suelo para continuar allí, pero entonces oyeron las voces de sus amigos al llamarse unos a otros, indicando que estaban abordando el helicóptero.

De mala gana, los dos se separaron, con Arnold dando un último beso en el extremo derecho de la boca de la chica.

—Tú…deberías irte ahora—, dijo, secándose los ojos—. Ph…Phoebe te está esperando. Ella todavía te necesita, tú sabes. No…no sería correcto dejarla sola…supongo…

 _¡Maldito seas, Cabeza De Balón, por tener razón!_

—Tienes…tienes razón…mi amado Cabeza De Balón…hay cosas en la que…esa niña todavía necesita ayuda. Tal vez…ayudando a Phoebe…a…ayudará a aliviar el dolor…

Aquí, las palabras de ambos fallaron.

 _No había nada más que decir._

Ni siquiera podían soportar la idea de decir adiós.

Se sentía tan _final_ , tan _terminal_ , tan _conclusivo_ , tan… _terminante_ …

—Voy a hacer todo lo posible para tratar de verte de nuevo—, ella finalmente logró evocar palabras adecuadas de despedida.

—Yo también lo haré. Esto…esto no puede ser el final. Esto _nunca_ será el final—, dijo osadamente, sosteniéndole la mano y reanudando su caminata fuera de la jungla y hacia la aldea de la Gente de Ojos Verdes. Quiero que…vivas lo mejor que puedas, Helga. No dejes que el hecho de que no estoy contigo te detenga. Tampoco te ablandes. Eres una chica fuerte, y me encanta eso de ti…pero…ahora que me has permitido acercarme…no tengas miedo de hacer nuevos amigos y dejar que ellos también se acerquen un poco. Después de todo, si Phoebe sabe que eres una gran amiga, otros podrán darse cuenta de eso…y ellos también querrán ser amigos contigo…y…las cosas serán mejores para ti…aunque sea sólo un poquito.

Ella le apretó la mano y añadió:

—Eres muy sentimental, y me encanta eso de ti. Otros todavía tratarán de utilizarte como un tapete o pensarán que eres ingenuo, pero no dejes que eso te endurezca hasta el punto en el que ya no querrás ayudar a nadie más…eso…no es una buena vida, yo debería saberlo, —gimió—. Estoy…segura de que podrás encontrar el equilibrio adecuado…y te convertirás en un niño _aún más_ adorable y maravilloso y apasionado de lo que eres ahora. Deja que tus padres te amen y se preocupen por ti…tienen mucho que hacer para actualizarse, ¿sabes? Puede que no siempre estés de acuerdo con la forma en que hagan las cosas contigo, pero…dales una oportunidad; no es como si hubiesen pasado mucho tiempo contigo aprendiendo a ser los padres perfectos…pero…sólo ten en cuenta que todo lo que hacen es porque te aman, y nunca dejarán de amarte, y mucho menos van a olvidar tu nombre o desmayarse borrachos en el sofá o preocuparse más por los comerciales de su tienda u olvidarse de comprar víveres o hacer tu almuerzo para el recreo…

Su dedo índice derecho la hizo callar con suavidad.

—Si…si alguna vez necesitas un respiro de tu familia…ve a Sunset Arms en cualquier momento que lo necesites. Ellos lo entenderán…y a mi abuela realmente le gusta tenerte cerca…supongo que con sólo la Señora Kokoshka ahí, es difícil vivir en una casa donde el resto de los ocupantes son hombres, —se rió entre dientes—. No sé si puedas quedarte con Phoebe, pero…las cosas… _quizá_ podrán salir bien.

Ella levantó su uni-ceja de nuevo:

—¿Hablas en serio, Cabeza De Balón? ¿No querrás decir "las cosas SÍ saldrán bien"?

—Hey, no todo en la Vida Real es de color de rosa, —sonrió pícaramente.

—Tal vez, pero eso no significa que las rosas no existen, —repitió ella, besando su mejilla—. Te amo, mi más amado Cabeza De Balón.

Él sonrió y se sonrojó:

—Yo creía que sabía lo que era el amor cuando estaba persiguiendo otras chicas, pero estaba tan equivocado. Gracias a ti, ahora sé lo que es el Amor Verdadero. Y es con ese amor que te amo ahora, mi amada Helga.

Los dos se habían detenido de nuevo, justo donde comenzaban los árboles, y se abrazaron por última vez. Entonces, se miraron a los ojos, y decidieron darse un último beso.

—Gracias, —Helga susurró entre lágrimas, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para soltar todo por lo que siempre había soñado—. Por…por todo.

—Gracias _a ti_ , —Arnold le devolvió su gratitud—. Por mostrarme todas las posibilidades.

Luchando para no romper en llanto nuevamente, pero aún con labios temblorosos y ojos enrojecidos, se separaron, y Helga caminó hacia el helicóptero que había aterrizado sobre el claro en el extremo opuesto de la aldea, mientras que Arnold, arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza baja y las manos en sus bolsillos, fue hacia la choza donde él y sus padres estaban alojados.

La chica rubia también arrastró los pies, infructuosamente prolongando su tiempo aquí de cualquier forma posible, o incluso desesperadamente ganando tiempo en caso de que ocurriera un milagro de último momento. No pudo oír las últimas palabras que Arnold había susurrado a sus espaldas, porque entonces ella quizá no habría sido capaz de continuar si lo hubiese escuchado:

 _—Que tengas una buena vida._

Las esperanzas de Helga se desvanecieron cuando escuchó a las turbinas encenderse nuevamente, y vio a las aspas comenzar a girar.

Eso pareció dar el golpe de gracia a su espíritu, su corazón y su esperanza de un milagro; y los sintió ser rasgados casi físicamente de sus entrañas y ser aplastados por la desesperación, la ira y la angustia de un corazón roto.

Casi, parecía, como si ella acabase de _morir_.

Y, para su sorpresa, su vida pasó ante sus ojos; o más exactamente, los acontecimientos del último mes:

 _El concurso de ensayos…_

 _Arnold resultando ganador, y el anuncio de que toda la clase se iba a San Lorenzo…_

 _Ella falsificando la firma de Miriam, porque sabía que sus padres nunca le permitirían ir en tal viaje…_

 _Engañando a Bob haciéndolo pensar que el Director Wartz había recomendado una escuela de señoritas para ella, un internado de etiqueta, y haciéndolo firmar unos cuantos documentos falsos que le hacen pensar que ella va a estar fuera de la casa por un tiempo, y también de su cabello en retirada…_

 _El vuelo a Centroamérica…_

 _La llegada a San Lorenzo, y el inicio de la excursión…_

 _La parte de la "jungla" de la excursión, que incluye dormir en tiendas de campaña…_

 _Siguiendo a Arnold y Gerald cuando ellos se escabulleron durante la noche…_

 _Viendo la captura de Arnold y Gerald por La Sombra…_

 _Colándose en la base de La Sombra y rescatando a los dos chicos…_

 _Los tres huyendo de la base durante la noche, y corriendo a la jungla sin un mapa o una brújula…_

 _Encontrándose con Phoebe, que había estado siguiendo a Helga desde el momento en que ella se escabulló del campamento de la clase, y estaba planeando en rescatarlos de la base si no podían hacerlo ellos mismos…_

 _Decidiendo regresar al campamento y llamar a las autoridades para que los ayudaran…_

 _Un alud de lodo que separa a los niños, Arnold con Helga por un lado, y Phoebe y Gerald por el otro, perdiendo sus mapas y brújulas…_

 _Arnold y Helga irremediablemente perdidos en la jungla en medio de la noche, ambos lesionados con torceduras y cortadas, ella con su moño casi deshecho…_

 _No hay ayuda, no hay radios, no hay rumbo, y no hay prácticamente ningún conocimiento de astronomía para ayudar a guiar su camino…_

 _Arnold en desesperación, perdiendo completamente la esperanza de encontrar a sus padres, o incluso de salir de la jungla con vida…_

 _Helga desesperadamente tratando de consolarlo, tratando de encontrar una solución, como lo hizo cuando ella era Voz Profunda…_

 _Gritos y más gritos, de parte de ambos…_

 _La paciencia de Helga acabándose…_

 _—¡DAME UNA RAZÓN PARA SIQUIERA_ ENCONTRAR _UN LADO BUENO DE ESTO, HELGA!_

 _Su respuesta siendo una repetición del beso en la azotea del edificio de FTI…_

 _Un forcejeo; Helga no estaba segura si Arnold quería profundizar el beso, o separarse…_

 _Su moño cayendo al suelo…_

 _Su cabello derramándose sobre su rostro…_

 _Los dos finalmente separándose…_

 _Arnold vislumbrándola con el mayor sobresalto de su vida…_

 _—¡CECILE!_

 _Helga re-confesando todo y diciéndole por qué ella vino en el viaje, y por qué ella lo siguió a él y a Gerald a la jungla…_

 _Arnold besándola repentinamente…_

 _La niña en estado de shock total, pero finalmente devolviéndole el beso sin inhibiciones…_

 _Arnold también confesando que él había esperado que su retracción, después de salvar la vecindad, fuese una mentira…_

 _Que él no quería presionarla para otra confesión…_

 _Que él había esperado por mucho tiempo que ella hubiese fingido su retracción en su totalidad…_

 _Por mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar una manera de volver a abrir el tema…_

 _Y cómo el incidente del Día de los Inocentes casi le hizo perder la esperanza…_

 _Helga completamente pasmada…_

 _Arnold desde hace tiempo decidiendo darle una oportunidad, pero no podía encontrar la manera de decirle…_

 _Su propio conflicto, porque mientras que él quería darle a Helga una oportunidad, todavía quería ver cómo las cosas podrían ser con Cecile…_

 _—Quería hablar contigo aquí en San Lorenzo…pero ahora…tú eres Cecile…tú…resolviste mi problema…sin tener que pedírtelo…sabía que amaba a Cecile…y ya que tú eres Cecile, ahora sé con seguridad que te amo por quien eres…y por quien puedes ser…_

 _Helga dándose cuenta de algo:_

 _—Espera…¿tú QUERÍAS que yo viniera a San Lorenzo contigo?_

 _Él asintiendo con la cabeza y ruborizándose…_

 _Más besos y más confesiones…_

 _Él se entera de todos los libros de poesía, el libro rosa, el último poema, y todo lo que pasó con el perico…_

 _Llega el perdón, así como más besos…_

 _A pesar del dolor, Helga está en la dicha, ahora que sus sueños se han hecho realidad…_

 _Arnold está en la dicha, ahora que tiene a alguien que puede amar sin reservarse nada…_

 _Pero aunque habían elegido enamorarse, eso no resolvía el problema de que estaban perdidos, y no había forma de encontrar a Gerald y Phoebe ahora, mucho menos el campamento de la clase..._

 _Un rápido análisis mostró que el deslave había borrado por completo todas las huellas y senderos cercanos, y estaban completamente cubiertos de lodo y totalmente empapados, y ambos tenían esguinces en los tobillos y otras contusiones y algunas cortadas…_

 _A pesar de la desolación, de repente él dijo que no era tan malo, siempre y cuando estuviesen juntos…_

 _Después de descansar un poco, analizaron su entorno…_

 _Ambos tratan de caminar mientras se apoyan entre sí, no consiguen llegar lejos…_

 _Tienen que descansar…_

 _Se detienen, y allí delante de ellos hay un arroyo con agua limpia que desembocaba en un lago transparente, y hay varios árboles de plátano y otras plantas cercanas con frutos comestibles…_

 _¿Qué hacer ahora? No pueden pedir ayuda, no pueden caminar sin lastimarse más, necesitan descansar…_

 _Y sus ropas están completamente saturadas con lodo, están sucios y con comezón, sus tobillos necesitan tiempo para descansar y sanar…_

 _Arnold tiene una idea…_

 _Dos días después…_

 _Dos rubios muy limpios y muy felices con sonrisas MUY grandes en sus rostros se van del lago, el dolor en sus tobillos con esguinces ha desaparecido casi por completo…_

 _Al seguir el arroyo, se encuentran con la Gente de Ojos Verdes, y todos están extrañamente desnutridos y enfermizos…_

 _Los nativos les dicen que La Sombra había encontrado El Corazón, y tiene prisioneros: dos médicos, es decir, los dos adultos blancos que los han estado ayudando desde hace muchos años…_

 _La Sombra había dejado a los aldeanos en medio de una epidemia que los tenía a todos débiles y enfermizos e incapaces de ayudar a los médicos, o incluso ir tras ellos…_

 _Mencionan que el niño rubio se parece mucho a la mujer adulta…_

 _Después de conseguir las direcciones hacia dónde fueron, Arnold y Helga buscan a La Sombra…_

 _Lo encuentran en una cueva, y dentro está El Corazón, y los padres de Arnold…_

 _Se enfrentan a La Sombra…_

 _La Sombra golpea Arnold, casi dejándolo inconsciente, y trata de noquear a Helga también…_

 _Helga pelea con ferocidad, pero un golpe en la barbilla la deja en el suelo, y queda medio-inconsciente…_

 _—Sabía que mi buena suerte no podía durar… —murmura…_

 _Arnold casi desespera de nuevo, pero después de ver a Helga caer, él se vuelve desquiciado…_

 _El chico ataca al villano con golpes de karate que había jurado nunca usar otra vez para lastimar a otros…_

 _La Sombra se ve obligado a defenderse con un palo…_

 _Arnold no retrocede y se las arregla para darle bastantes golpes certeros…_

 _La Sombra queda harto y saca una pistola…_

 _Arnold la ve, y salta sobre el hombre…_

 _Los dos luchan por el control de la pistola…_

 _El arma de fuego se dispara…_

 _Tanto el hombre como el chico se desploman…_

 _Helga, Miles y Stella gritan el nombre del niño en desesperación…y con un corazón roto…_

 _Arnold se desenreda del villano…_

 _La Sombra está muerto…_

 _Helga corre a besar a Arnold…_

 _Él se pierde en el beso, pero de repente se acuerda de sus padres…_

 _Corre para liberarlos, y cuando la familia se reúne, Helga nota algo…_

 _Ellos ya no le están prestando atención…_

 _Helga lucha contra sentimientos de celos…_

 _FINALMENTE, Arnold la presenta a sus padres…_

 _El regreso a la aldea de la Gente de Ojos Verdes…_

 _Los Shortmans evalúan la situación: los aldeanos los necesitan más que nunca…_

 _Pero esta vez, Arnold se quedará para ayudar…_

 _La Sombra había traído una enfermedad que él esperaba que acabara con los nativos, pero él, Miles y Stella eran inmunes…_

 _Arnold también es inmune…_

 _Necesitan a Arnold para proporcionar más anticuerpos y una mayor diversificación de la inmunidad de los aldeanos…_

 _Arnold tiene que quedarse…_

 _Ella tiene que volver a Hillwood…_

 _Arnold tiene que quedarse…_

 _Ella tiene que arrancarse de él…_

 _Arnold tiene que quedarse…_

 _Ella tiene que volver a ese infierno que otros llaman su hogar y su familia…_

 _Arnold tiene que quedarse…_

 _Helga tiene que irse…_

 _Arnold tiene que quedarse…_

 _ARNOLD TIENE QUE QUEDARSE…_

Helga se detuvo.

Ella estaba a punto de entrar en el claro que servía como helipuerto, y ahí vio el viejo helicóptero militar que estaba esperándola. Por su tamaño, era un transporte de personal, de doble aspa, aunque al juzgar por su falta de puertas, era obvio que había visto mejores días.

La mayoría de los otros estudiantes, y el Señor Simmons, ya habían subido, y ella vio a Gerald y Phoebe caminando delante de ella, cargando sus bolsas de acampar, y la asiática también llevaba la bolsa rosa de Helga. Ella la cargó sólo por un poco de tiempo, porque Gerald decidió ser un caballero y tomó las bolsas de las manos de Phoebe y él mismo las llevó.

De mala gana, la niña rubia reanudó su caminar, sin molestarse en mirar atrás, porque ella no quería que su última mirada de su amado fuese una de su rostro desconsolado, y mucho menos una de él en el amoroso abrazo de sus padres.

Ella abordaría el helicóptero, el cual los llevaría al aeropuerto de la capital, y allí abordarían el avión que los llevaría de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

De vuelta a Hillwood.

De vuelta a su vecindad.

De vuelta a la casa en la que vivía con Bob y Miriam.

De vuelta a la lastimosa excusa de una familia que tenía.

Porque si bien no eran exactamente los Padres del Año, eran sus padres, ¿no?

Ella necesitaba a sus padres, ¿no? Al igual que Arnold necesitaba los suyos…

Y no sólo eso, la Gente de Ojos Verdes también necesitaban a Arnold, y lo necesitaban _urgentemente_ , con sus diversos anticuerpos adicionales que los ayudarían a luchar contra esa epidemia…

…diversos anticuerpos adicionales…

…diversos anticuerpos…

…diversos…

 _…diversidad…_

Helga no detuvo su caminar, pero sus ojos se abrieron más cuando ella repentinamente conjuró una idea.

Rápidamente, sacó su libreta siempre-presente y una pluma y frenéticamente anotó el plan al momento que le iba llegando. Era completamente loco e improvisado, pero dada la situación desesperada en la que estaba, ella estaba dispuesta a apostar su vida que el plan funcionaría, de una manera u otra.

Después de todo, ella lo iba a llevar a cabo con la ayuda de _todos_ sus amigos, incluyendo a Gerald.

No paró de anotar o incluso se molestó en levantar la mirada hasta que llegó a los patines, prácticamente ignorando por completo el fuerte viento descendente de las aspas del helicóptero que sacudía su largo cabello rubio detrás de ella. Apresuradamente, guardó su pluma y se izó en el lado izquierdo de la aeronave. Adentro, todos estaban sentados sobre la base de metal y agarrando los asideros que habían sido soldados al piso del helicóptero, ya que la antigua aeronave había perdido sus asientos hace mucho tiempo. Así que ella se sentó en el piso junto a la puerta que faltaba, y al lado de Phoebe, que sostenía _muy_ firmemente el brazo izquierdo de Gerald.

* * *

De vuelta en la entrada de su choza, Arnold apretó fuertemente las manos de sus padres al ver a su novia subir al helicóptero.

 _Ella ni siquiera se molestó en decir adiós, o incluso en darse la vuelta…_

Con su corazón roto, bajó la mirada por un momento, y luego se volvió hacia su derecha para ver la turbulencia del helicóptero hacer olas en un lago cercano.

El helicóptero se levantó lentamente…

* * *

Helga súbitamente arrancó la página de su libreta y la metió en la mano de Phoebe.

—Helga, ¿qué…?

La pequeña asiática fue callada cuando la niña rubia de repente la abrazó inusualmente fuerte, y aún más inusualmente con mucho cariño. Para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de las aspas, se inclinó al oído de su amiga chaparra, y habló fuerte:

—¡Sólo sigue el plan, y todo saldrá bien! ¡Te quiero, Phoebe, así que asegúrate que el Cabeza de Cepillo aquí te trate bien, porque si me entero de que te trata mal, de repente apareceré y la Vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores clavarán su cara en el suelo!

Antes de que Phoebe pudiese preguntar de qué estaba hablando, Helga miró hacia afuera, viendo el paisaje tropical pasar por debajo de ella, y se dijo a sí misma:

—Todavía no…todavía no…todavía no… _¡ahora!_

Toda la clase de repente escuchó a alguien gritar con la voz de Phoebe:

—¡HEY, MIREN! ¡EL DIRIGIBLE DE GOODYEAR! —mientras que un dedo apuntaba lejos de Gerald, Phoebe…

 _…y Helga…_

Siendo las "ovejas sin cerebro" como Helga los consideraba ser, todos le quitaron la vista y se inclinaron hacia el lado opuesto para tratar de encontrar al dirigible en cuestión, pero para su desilusión, no estaba allí.

Phoebe, por su parte, casi gritó cuando vio a su mejor amiga tirar su bolsa de acampar por la borda, y luego saltar del helicóptero…

 _…y Helga nunca se molestó en mirar atrás…_

* * *

Arnold, mientras tanto, estaba al borde de las lágrimas una vez más al ver al helicóptero levantarse lentamente del suelo. Continuó ascendiendo mientras flotaba lentamente sobre el helipuerto y luego el lago cercano.

Y entonces vio a dos cosas caer del helicóptero hacia el agua.

 _Una bolsa de acampar rosa…_

 _…Y HELGA…_

Porque cayó de pies desde una altura de diez metros, el viento de la caída causó que el vestido de Helga se le subiera, descubriendo su ropa interior y estómago desnudo a cualquiera que la hubiese visto saltar. Y ella lo sintió también, pero dado todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, y la decisión que acababa de tomar, se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que a ella, honestamente, ya no le importó que la vieran así.

Por supuesto, Arnold y sus padres se quedaron sin aliento cuando la vieron lanzar su bolsa y saltar del helicóptero, antes de salpicar agua bruscamente en medio del lago.

—¡HELGA! —gritó el niño rubio. Se separó de sus padres y corrió hacia el agua.

—¿Qué está haciendo esa chica? —preguntó Miles—. ¡Tardará _semanas_ llamar a otro helicóptero para llevarla de vuelta!

El niño, por su parte, no se molestó en quitarse los zapatos, y se zambulló al agua mientras la aeronave se iba a toda velocidad hacia la distancia, sin una niña rubia con un vestido rosa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la seriedad de la situación, él no podía dejar de tener varios recuerdos propios, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que _acababa de ver la ropa interior de Helga._

 _Desde una distancia, por lo menos._

Nadó hacia abajo tan rápido como pudo hacia la chica que lentamente flotaba hacia la superficie, y ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia cuando su amado le agarró los brazos y la ayudó a nadar los últimos tres metros, y una vez en la superficie, los dos jadearon. Manteniéndose a flote, miraron hacia la jungla y vieron la cola del helicóptero desaparecer sobre los árboles mientras que el ruido de las turbinas y las aspas lentamente se desvaneció.

Arnold de repente voleó hacia su novia y le gritó:

—¡¿HELGA, ACASO ESTÁS LOCA?!

Antes de que pudiera decirle que pudo haberse lastimado seriamente, ella sólo lo abrazó y le respondió con alegría desenfrenada:

—¡ _Por supuesto_ que lo estoy, Cabeza De Balón! ¡Estoy loca por TI!

—Pero…¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Fue un verdadero lío traer un helicóptero aquí, así que no se sabe ni para _cuando_ mi papá podrá traer otro! Ahora nos tardaremos el siglo en llevarte al aeropuerto para que puedas regresar con tu f…

Fue el turno de Helga en hacerlo callar con un dedo suave.

—No te voy a dejar, mi sensual preadolescente. ¿Dijiste que nunca has tenido nada de suerte para resolver tus problemas? ¡Bueno, eso es porque nunca me has tenido a MÍ para ayudarte con ellos! ¡Y ahora acabo de resolver tu problema! ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no era sólo TU problema, sino NUESTRO problema mutuo, Cabeza De Balón! Así que de ahora en adelante, te guste o no, si alguien va a resolver TUS problemas, ¡voy a ser YO! ¿Entendiste?

Su diatriba le había hecho regresar a su personalidad agresiva, así que cuando ambos miraron hacia abajo, se sorprendieron al ver que ella lo estaba amenazando con un puño muy apretado.

Sonrojando, ella abrió su mano, y suavemente acarició el rostro del chico.

—Pe…perdón, es la costumbre. Pero por mucho que nos necesitemos uno al otro, lo creas o no, ¡la Gente de Ojos Verdes me necesita a mí también! ¿Y sabes por qué?

Para su sorpresa cada vez mayor, él extrañamente se dio cuenta que ella realmente estaba esperando una respuesta:

—N…no. ¿Qué tienen que ver la Gente de Ojos Verdes contigo, Helga?

—Ellos necesitan la inmunidad de tus padres para fabricar una vacuna, y también necesitan _tu_ inmunidad, porque…bueno…tienes el ADN de tus padres, supongo. Pero yo nunca me contagié de su enfermedad, a pesar de todo el tiempo que traté con ellos, lo que significa que de una manera u otra, yo también soy inmune, ¡así que necesitan MI inmunidad para ayudarles aún más! —Respiró profundamente, y continuó—, Arnold, tú necesitas a tus padres más que nunca. Tú dices que yo también necesito a mis padres, pero tus padres y la Gente de Ojos Verdes me necesitan mucho más de lo que mis padres podrían hacerlo. Si me voy, perjudicaría seriamente todo el trabajo que tus padres han hecho hasta ahora, aún contigo aquí. Si alguien pregunta, yo estoy haciendo un "sacrificio" para estas personas… —ella sonrió pícaramente y lo abrazó con más fuerza—, …y _de paso_ me toca mantenerte a mi lado, ¿no es grandioso?

Ella estaba a punto de besarlo de nuevo, pero se vio interrumpida cuando él preguntó:

—Pero, ¿qué hay del Señor Simmons? ¡Él va a saber que el número de niños que se van a casa no será el mismo número de niños que vinieron aquí en el principio! ¡Tarde o temprano, ALGUIEN va a venir a buscarte!

—Oh, por favor, ¡te preocupas demasiado, Cabeza De Balón! ¿De veras crees que no consideré a Simmons en todo esto? ¡Incluso _Phoebe_ puede hacerse cargo del viejo ingenuo!

* * *

De vuelta en el helicóptero, el maestro en cuestión, y los otros niños, estaban infructuosamente tratando de encontrar el dirigible que "Phoebe" había señalado.

—¡¿Cuál "dirigible de Goodyear", Phoebe?! —él gritó por encima del ruido de las aspas.

—¡Uh…lo siento, Señor Simmons! ¡Creo que era sólo una nube!

El profesor se encogió de hombros, pero luego preguntó:

—¡¿Se cayó algo por la borda?! ¡Me pareció oír algo salpicar en el agua!

—¡Uh…yo…tiré algunos escombros para así estar más cómodos, señor! ¡No es nada de qué preocuparse!

El adulto la miró, vio a los niños, se encogió de hombros, y disfrutó de la vista de la jungla. Ya había hecho un recuento de sus alumnos justo antes de que despegaran, y algunos de los niños estaban en frente, en la cabina, así que todo estaba procediendo según el plan.

 _El único niño que se estaba quedando atrás era Arnold Shortman, y estaba feliz por él, porque había encontrado a sus padres, pero triste, porque ya no tendría el privilegio de enseñarle._

Una vez que ella vio que el "ingenuo" había caído en la trampa —se había tragado el anzuelo, el sedal y el plomo—, Phoebe suspiró con alivio y abrazó el brazo izquierdo de Gerald aún más fuertemente. El chico de piel oscura se sorprendió por eso, así que giró un poco para mirarla con curiosidad.

Mirando a sus ojos prácticamente negros, ella sonrió.

 _Si Arnold y Helga pueden hacerlo, entonces nosotros también._

Asegurándose de que los otros niños mantuvieran sus ojos en la jungla, y sonrojándose con intensidad, Phoebe se alzó y besó a Gerald en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja.

—Eh…¿eh? —él tartamudeó, ahora también sonrojándose con intensidad—. ¿Ph…Phoebe…qué…?

No queriendo gritar, ella sólo sonrió y movió los labios:

—Te lo explicaré todo más tarde… _novio_ , —y le guiñó un ojo provocativamente.

Los ojos del chico de cabeza de cepillo se abrieron aún más ante eso, y su piel se volvió aún más oscura cuando sonrojó con aún mayor intensidad.

La niña chaparra, por su parte, se preguntaba cómo iba a hacer todo lo que Helga le había pedido, así que sacó la nota de nuevo para iniciar la planificación y la logística.

 _Después de todo,_ ella _era el cerebro de la clase ahora._

La nota decía:

 _¡Queridísima Phoebe, mi Mejor Amiga Para Siempre!_

 _Decidí que NO voy a correr el riesgo de perder el novio que he buscado por siete años, no cuando finalmente lo tengo, así que estoy abandonando este paseo y me voy a vivir con él y sus padres en San Lorenzo. Resulta que yo también soy inmune a la enfermedad de la Gente de Ojos Verdes, así que parece que necesitan mis anticuerpos para sobrevivir, así que parece que me necesitan aquí de todos modos para evitar que mueran en una epidemia._

 _Bueno, necesito que vayas a mi casa, a mi cuarto, y me consigas un par de cosas. No te preocupes por Bob y Miriam. Salvo alguna circunstancia anormal, no se darán cuenta de que no estoy ahí hasta septiembre u octubre, y si jugamos bien nuestras cartas con una "escuela para señoritas" que mencioné, no se darán cuenta por tal vez dos o tres años. Tú, y tal vez con la ayuda del Cabeza de Cepillo, pueden entrar a mi casa justo después de que Bob se vaya a trabajar. No te preocupes por Miriam; ella debería estar completamente borracha en ese momento. Si no lo está, sólo dile que estás buscando a "Cecile", pero te dieron la dirección equivocada, e inténtalo de nuevo uno o dos días después. Inevitablemente la encontrarás borracha, no te preocupes. Una vez que estés dentro, toma mi ropa, mis libros de poesía, mis artículos de tocador, y todo lo que está dentro de mis cajones. Supongo que debes incluir mis zapatos y calcetines, pero no estoy segura si los voy a necesitar aquí. Sin embargo, asegúrate de TOMAR EL ZAPATO ROJO. Es sólo el izquierdo del par, y no te preocupes por el derecho; Arnold me ayudará a conseguirlo después. Lleva todos mis suéteres, chaquetas, abrigos y sábanas a un refugio para personas sin hogar. Hace tanto calor aquí que no voy a necesitarlos nunca más. Asegúrate de que el refugio sea uno que esté MUY por el otro lado de la ciudad, o mejor en otra ciudad. No queremos que Bob y Miriam vean a una completa desconocida llevar mi ropa puesta, ¿verdad?_

 _También toma mis documentos. Mi acta de nacimiento, los registros escolares y todo lo demás están en una carpeta en la parte superior de mi armario. Estúpidos Bob y Miriam; originalmente los tenían en un librero, junto a unos antiguos discos de vinilo, a vista de todos, caray. ¡Pensarías que se preocuparían de mí lo suficiente como para mantenerlos en algún lugar más seguro!_

 _Tómate tu tiempo y no trates de apresurar las cosas. Me gustaría tener mis cosas aquí, pero no hay prisa para ello. Tengo a mi amado Arnold aquí, después de todo, codeo-codeo-guiño-guiño, ¡ja, ja, ja!_

 _Una vez que consigas todo, vigila a Sunset Arms. Los padres de Arnold van a enviar un gran paquete a sus abuelos, y le pedirán que envíen algunas de sus cosas aquí. En el correo de los Shortmans, estaré enviando a Phil y Gertie una nota que te darán a ti, y solamente a ti, Phoebe. Tendrá la dirección a donde enviarás mis cosas, y no te preocupes, veré si puedo incluir algo de dinero para los gastos de envío. Una vez que hayamos comenzado nuestra correspondencia, te diré todo lo que hice para engañar a Bob y Miriam para sacarme de P.S. 118 y hacer que piensen que me inscribieron en una escuela para señoritas, y lo que tendrás que hacer para mantener el engaño._

 _Esta fue una decisión muy difícil que tuve que hacer, mi Mejor Amiga Para Siempre, pero es una que TENÍA que hacer, de lo contrario me iba a arrepentir por el resto de mi vida._

 _Sí, te voy a extrañar terriblemente, y sé que me vas extrañar terriblemente también. Arnold estaba preocupado de que dejarte sola te traería problemas en la escuela, pero he notado la manera que te mira el Cabeza de Cepillo,_ _Y_ _he notado la forma en que tú también lo has estado mirando. ¡Demonios, Phoebe, has estado haciendo agujeros en su cara y trasero con los ojos! ¡Y pensé que YO era la obsesionada con Arnold!_

Aquí, la cara, el cuello y las orejas de Phoebe se tornaron completamente rojos.

 _Pero estoy divagando. He estado cuidándote durante todo este tiempo, así que tal vez sea el momento para que extiendas tus alas y vueles fuera de mi sombra y seas la chica que quieres ser. Y si alguien te va a cuidar, va a ser el Cabeza de Cepillo. Si Arnold vio que valió la pena considerarlo como un mejor amigo, estoy seguro de que tiene ALGUNAS buenas cualidades de las que disfrutarás en un novio. No te escondas bajo su sombra, sino vuela a su lado, como yo lo haré con Arnold._

 _Oh, rayos, me olvidé de Olga._

 _Bueno, ella está en Alaska enseñando a los niños esquimales allí, así que será un rato antes de que ella muestre su cara molesta de nuevo. Si aparece, asegúrate de que Lila la reciba y hagan TODO juntos; con suerte, incluso Olga se olvidará de que existo. Si ella SÍ pregunta por mí, dile que "estoy en el internado donde Bob me puso", y "yo la extraño terriblemente" (uf), y que le voy a estar escribiendo una vez que tenga su dirección. Luego veremos cómo enviarle una carta para que PAREZCA que estoy en esa escuela._

 _Este plan debería funcionar durante varios años. Si alguien se da cuenta y decide tratar de separarme de Arnold, bueno, veremos qué sucede cuando todo el mundo se entere de que Bob y Miriam nunca se dieron cuenta que no estaba con ellos todo este tiempo. Tengo mucha evidencia de su negligencia conmigo que los hará reconsiderar hacer algo en mi contra._

 _Phoebe, sé que este plan tiene muchos agujeros, pero si alguien es lo suficientemente inteligente como para llevarlo a cabo, eres tú. Y sé que Arnold confía en el Cabeza de Cepillo para que te ayude, y si puede confiar en él, supongo que yo también me atrevo a confiar en tu nuevo novio. Triunfaremos, queridísima Phoebe, y nadie me separará de Arnold._

 _JAMÁS._

 _Te extrañaré terriblemente, pero tal vez más adelante encontraremos la manera de comunicarnos con computadoras portátiles o algo por el estilo._

 _XOXOXOXO_

 _Te quiero, Queridísima Mejor Amiga Para Siempre._

 _Tu propia Mejor Amiga Para Siempre,_

 _Helga Geraldine_ _Pataki_ _(tachó Pataki y escribió) Shortman (codeo-codeo-guiño-guiño, ¡ja, ja, ja!)_

 _P.D.: No tengas miedo de desinhibirte con el Cabeza de Cepillo de vez en cuando. Sé que eres tímida, pero bueno, vale la pena, debería saberlo ;)_

 _P.D.D.: Hablo en serio: Si el Cabeza de Cepillo te trata mal, sólo dímelo, y volaré hacia allá y lo haré papilla._

 _P.D.D.D.: ¡Y Arnold ayudará también!_

 _P.D.D.D.D.: ¡Gracias por ser mi única y verdadera amiga cuando la necesitaba!_

 _P.D.D.D.D.D.: ¡Hasta que hablemos otra vez!_

 _P.D.D.D.D.D.D.: ¡Adiós!_

Con una lágrima en sus ojos, la niña asiática cuidadosamente dobló la carta y la guardó en su bolsa de acampar.

Ciertamente fue una despedida agridulce, pues ella extrañaría a Helga tanto como Helga la extrañaría a ella.

Ni hablar de que estaba asustada, porque la niña rubia ya no estaría allí para cuidarla en la escuela, o de hecho en ningún otro lugar, sin mencionar que tenían que preparar un _ENORME_ plan que tendría que engañar a varios adultos por varios años.

Pero aun así, estaba feliz por Helga: sus días de ser una brabucona habían terminado, ella finalmente estaba con el amor de su vida que la amaba tanto como ella a él, y finalmente tenía una _verdadera_ familia que nunca la descuidaría, ni ignoraría y mucho menos se perdería de sus cumpleaños de ahora en adelante.

En cuanto a ella…

 _Ella miró a los hermosos ojos de Gerald…_

Bueno, ella tenía un nuevo protector ahora.

Tal vez, quizá tal vez, ella también sería _muy_ feliz de ahora en adelante.

Una vez más, ella le apretó el brazo amorosamente.

Y sorpresivamente, el chico se apartó de la chica. Ella estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, pensando que él la estaba rechazando, pero luego se dio cuenta de que hizo eso sólo para que pudiera poner su brazo alrededor de ella y acercarla a él. Phoebe también lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho sólido.

Tanto el afro-americano como la asiática sonrieron, sin importarles quién los viera.

 _Ambos, sin duda, estarían muy felices juntos…_

El helicóptero voló hacia el horizonte, hacia la capital de San Lorenzo…

* * *

De vuelta en el lago, los dos rubios seguían manteniéndose a flote, y el escándalo de las turbinas finalmente había desaparecido por completo.

—Pero…¿y qué de Phoebe? Ya sabes, ¿la chica MUY tímida que es tu mejor amiga? —preguntó enojado—. ¿De veras crees que ella va a estar bien sin ti?

Ella pensó por un momento, y respondió:

—Bueno, creo que el Cabeza de Cepillo podrá cuidar de ella, tal vez incluso mejor que yo. Deben estar declarando su amor eterno uno al otro justo ahora, sabes, —rió.

—¿Qué?

—Hablo en serio, Cabeza de Balón. Ya era hora de que esos dos se juntaran, y deben estar juntos sin ninguna interferencia de mi parte.

—¿Y qué hay de tus padres? ¡Y OLGA! —exclamó.

Ella salpicó un poco mientras descartaba las preocupaciones del chico:

—Oh, por favor, Cabeza de Balón. Serán SIGLOS antes de que mis padres se den cuenta de que no estoy allá. Nunca notaron cuando yo, siendo una niña de tres años de edad, fui al kínder, sola, en medio de una tormenta. Nunca notaron cuando fueron mis cumpleaños, _y ciertamente nunca notaron que me fui en este viaje_ , así que no tenemos que preocuparnos de ellos por _mucho_ tiempo. En cuanto a Olga, bueno, ella tiene a Lila ahora como su nueva "hermanita bebé". Si el plan que le envié a Phoebe funciona, Olga tampoco me extrañará.

Arnold la miró fijamente.

Y la miró fijamente.

 _Y la miró fijamente._

Helga se preguntaba cuál era su problema, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, él de repente se rió y dijo:

—Yo…esto es increíble. Con todo lo que hemos hecho juntos, ¡no puedo creer que realmente me tomó diez segundos para recordar quién era Lila!

Helga se quedó bocabierta.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿HABLAS EN SERIO, CABEZA DE BALÓN? —dijo bruscamente, aunque con una _muy_ amplia sonrisa.

—¡Sí! Quiero decir, ¡estaba a punto de preguntarte, "¿Cuál Lila?"!

Los dos niños se miraron entre sí, y luego rieron y se salpicaron el uno al otro por un rato.

El salpicar se hizo cada vez más agresivo y sin control, pero de repente se detuvo cuando Arnold agarró las manos de Helga y las sostuvo con fuerza.

La miró a los ojos, y en voz baja dijo:

—Con…todo lo que pasó…todo lo que hemos hecho juntos…yo…supongo que voy a estar quitando de mi vida todas las niñas que no sean tú.

Ella sintió su amor por él agitarse una vez más. Seductoramente, levantó su ceja y sonrió:

—¿En serio? Bueno, Cabeza De Balón, si ese es el caso, tal vez deberíamos perdernos en la jungla más seguido…

Él no titubeó; sólo nadó más cerca:

—¿Y tener un día o dos…o tres o cuatro…sólo con la compañía uno del otro?

—Oye, que sea una semana entera. Después de todo, no puedo tener suficiente de ti…y tú no puedes tener suficiente de mí, tampoco, Cabeza De Balón.

A ese comentario, los dos rubios sonrojaron _muy_ intensamente.

Para romper la tensión, la chica reanudó su guerra de agua, y, naturalmente, él devolvió el fuego, o agua, en este caso.

Helga salpicó y salpicó, pero luego se detuvo cuando vio que Arnold nuevamente había dejado de jugar, y obviamente estaba pensando profundamente, a juzgar por la manera que miraba hacia adelante, en introspección.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, —dijo, volteando a verla—. Por mucho tiempo, yo era el optimista eterno, mientras que tú eras la escéptica. Y ahora, con este plan disparatado que acabas de tramar, ¡de repente _yo_ soy el escéptico, mientras que _tú_ eres la optimista eterna! ¡ _Realmente_ nos estamos contagiando uno con el otro!

Ella levantó su ceja de nuevo, pensó por un momento, y respondió:

—O puede ser que nos estemos nivelando el uno al otro. Pero no me importa, ¿y a ti? —preguntó seductoramente.

Su respuesta fue sólo reír y salpicarla, y naturalmente, ella se reincorporó al juego con mucho entusiasmo.

Esto continuó por un rato, pero finalmente, la guerra de agua se calmó, y cerraron la corta distancia que los separaba.

Sus expresiones se suavizaron, ella se acercó más y susurró:

—Te amo, Arnold.

—Te amo, Helga, —susurró en respuesta—. Y yo te amaré aún más…

Cualquier otra cosa que estaba a punto de decir fue interrumpida cuando ella lo besó, y los dos quedaron tan envueltos en ese beso que dejaron de mantenerse a flote y se hundieron en las claras profundidades del lago.

A diferencia de su anterior tiempo solos en la jungla, había otros que los estaban viendo ahora, es decir, Miles y Stella. Ellos no estaban observando desde la orilla, sino desde la entrada de su choza, donde se habían quedado cuando vieron a su hijo correr y saltar al lago después de que Helga había caído ahí.

—¿Sabes, querida? Parece que nuestro pequeño hijo ha crecido más de lo que habíamos pensado en un principio, —dijo el hombre.

—¿Quieres decir más emocionalmente que físicamente? Ese parece ser el caso aquí.

—Oh, sí. Y…Stella… —Miles giró hacia su esposa—. ¿Crees que cometimos un error al dejarlo rodeado de adultos que, la mayoría de las veces, se negaron a comportarse como tal, forzándolo a madurar emocionalmente?

Ella miró hacia el lago por un momento, luego puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su esposo, y se apoyó en su pecho musculoso:

—Bueno, él parece haber encontrado el amor de su vida. Dudo que él cambie eso por cualquier cosa, ¿no crees?

Amorosamente, se miraron a los ojos por un momento, voltearon hacia el lago una vez más, y vieron que los niños en cuestión todavía no habían subido para tomar aire.

Miles alzó una ceja:

—Eso sí, me pregunto cómo aprendieron a aguantar la respiración durante tanto tiempo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos:

—Tal vez…deberíamos dejarlos solos… _por ahora_ , —enfatizó—. ¿Y tal vez nosotros dos podemos estar…solos por un tiempo, tal vez? —preguntó, su tono sensual comunicando sus deseos e intenciones obvias.

Miles sonrió con la misma cantidad de deseo:

—¿Oh? ¿No me digas que quieres otra "noche más caliente que la jungla había conocido…y no estoy hablando de 'centígrados'"?

Los dos adultos se rieron.

—¿Qué tal unas "varias semanas" más calientes? —sugirió ella, abrazando a Miles más fuerte—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tú y yo hemos podido…relajarnos juntos…

—Oh, y ciertamente nos relajaremos, mi amor, —respondió, levantándola al estilo de recién casada y metiéndola nuevamente en la cabaña.

Mientras tanto, en medio del lago, algunas burbujas aparecieron en la superficie, seguidas por toda una serie de ellas, antes de que Arnold y Helga aparecieran con un estallido de agua, jadeando, riendo y sonriendo.

Mientras se mantenían a flote y recuperaban el aliento, y haciendo algunos ajustes debajo la superficie, Arnold se dio cuenta de otra cosa:

—Oh, grandioso, —dijo con sarcasmo obviamente falso, por la forma en que seguía sonriendo—. ¡Ahora tenemos que secar nuestra ropa otra vez!

—¿De veras? —respondió ella con una sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿Colgarla a secar?

—Bueno, ¿de qué otra manera se supone que debe secarse?

—Ooh, eres un niño atrevido, —rió, salpicándolo.

El chico luego nadó hasta donde flotaba la bolsa rosa de acampar, y la jaló hacia su novia. Entonces, tomados de la mano, comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla, remolcando la bolsa detrás de ellos.

Mientras lo hacían, la niña reflexionó:

—Sin embargo, hablando en serio, me pregunto si alguna de las niñas de la aldea tendrá algo que me pueda prestar mientras se seca mi ropa, y tal vez un niño te pueda prestar algo también.

Él la miró con una ceja inquisitiva:

—¿Quieres decir que de veras quieres vestirte como una _nativa_?

Ella levantó su propia uni-ceja una vez más:

—¿Tienes objeciones a eso, Cabeza De Balón?

—Emm…Helga…tú _sí_ sabes lo que normalmente visten, ¿verdad? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

Ella sólo se limitó a repetir:

—Eres un niño atrevido … —y lo salpicó de nuevo.

THE END / DAS ENDE / DIE EINDE / EINDE / EL FIN / O FIN / LE FIN / IL FINE / SFÂRŞIT / KONIEC / КОНЕЦ / BEIGAS / LOPPU / ΤΈΛΟΣ / סוף / TAMAT / LIAU LIAU / DANEH O' / 剧 终 / おわり / UXUL / TLAMILIZTLI

* * *

¿Y TÚ qué piensas sucedió durante esos dos días? ¡Escribe tu propia historia acerca de esos eventos!

* * *

Todos los personajes y lugares son © Nickelodeon/Craig Bartlett. Usados sin permiso.

Agradecimientos especiales:

Craig Bartlett

Michelle Lamoreaux

Joseph Purdy

Agradecimientos extra especiales:

Небo Freire

DeepVoice '06

Azure129

Heyarnoldforeverandever

Lord Malachite

José Ramiro Acosta Pérez

NintendoGal55

BrokenRose24 _alias_ YourEveryDayMia

Gracias por moler y por la inspiración (cada uno sabe quién hizo qué ;) ).

¡Zacatepóngolas!

Hasta la próxima, recuerden:

YO

SOY

THE

J.A.M. ( _alias_ Numbuh _i_ : Sólo porque soy imaginario no significa que no exista.)

Buenas noches.

[WARP!]


	2. ¡The Jungle Movie está aquí!

Y finalmente, "The Jungle Movie" se estrenó.

No es exactamente lo que esperaba, pero aun así me dio algunas sorpresas (como cuando Arnold olvidó que sabía karate. OTRA VEZ).

El final de la película de ninguna manera se acercó a lo que yo esperaba, pero aun así todo salió bien.

Así que, con la película oficial producida, y mi final siendo bastante "jossed" por ella, este fanfic ahora se convierte en un UA (Universo Alternativo para ustedes novatos), y será etiquetado como tal.

Aun así, espero que algunos de ustedes pudieron hacer teorías e ideas para lo que pasó en esos dos días en que Arnold y Helga se perdieron (en mi historia). ¡Envíeme un mensaje privado y déjeme saber! Me encantaría oír sus teorías.


End file.
